For Who I Am
by Pinksakura200
Summary: Inuyasha was a lonely hanyou who had lost hope in ever finding someone who would love him.When he finally finds his soulmate someone wants to take her away.Will he beable to save her?Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

For Who I Am 

**A/N**: Hey everybody. This is my very first fanfic, so please be nice. I haven't had that much practice, unlike my most favorite authors. Enjoy!

**Summary**: Inuyasha was a lonely hanyou, who had lost hope in ever finding someone who would love him. When he finally finds his soul mate, someone wants to take her away. Will he be able to save her? Read and find out!

Disclaimer: I own him! Ya Baby! –looks outside window- oops, gotta run! –runs away really quickly-

Come back here! –cops run after me-

OOOkaaay, maybe I don't own him.

Chapter 1

Inuyasha sat among the branches of a sakura tree, just staring into the distance. He had lost his father and mother a long time ago. Since then, he had become very cold and wary. No one accepted him. He was a hanyou, half demon, half human. He couldn't go on either side. He was a class of his own

He sighed sadly as he thought of this. He wished that there were somebody that would love him the way he was, just like his mother did. He had to let out a small smile as he remembered all the fun things he had done with his mother. 'But that is history, ' he thought to himself as his smile faded. He sighed again and looked off into the horizon.

He suddenly heard something walking towards his tree. 'Probably another human couple. They always come to this tree' he thought bitterly. But he was wrong.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sorry about the short chapter. I just wanted it to be a cliffy. Oooooooooo my first cliffy! -squeals-

Well, what do ya think? Good? Bad? My mom's lasagna, which has been in the fridge for a few months, looks more appetizing than this?


	2. Chapter 2

For Who I Am 

**A/N: **I am sooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated. I was in Ghana for most of the holiday ya know, July and most of August , so yeah. Also some stupid neighbor of mine was chopping his tree down and took our phone line down so we are without communication. Anyway on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **Me: let me out –bangs metal cup against bars-

Cop: no way sweet cheeks. Not until you say Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Me: fine! –mumbles-

Cop: what was that?

Me: I don't own Inuyasha! –breaks down crying in cell-

Cop: there there. Lotsa girl want to own Inuyasha too. –opens door and pats m on the back-

Me: aha! –grabs cop, runs out and locks the door- **maniacal laughter**

Yeah as I said, on with the story

Chapter 2 

RECAP:

He suddenly heard something walking towards his tree. 'Probably another human couple. They always come to this tree' he thought bitterly. But he was wrong.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

What he saw was a girl who looked around his age. He was puzzled since no one ever came to his tree alone. Inuyasha would normally have just ignored her and go on with his daydreaming, but this female was different.

He took a closer look at her. She had gray-blue eyes like a stormy sky and midnight black hair, which hung down her back until her waist. Her skin was porcelain white.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The girl went and sat down under the tree. Her scent of wild flowers was making Inuyasha so dizzy that he almost fell out the tree. The girl noticed his efforts and looked upwards and spotted Inuyasha.

"Who are you?" she asked.

'None of your business,' he thought, but out of his mouth came, " Inuyasha. What's your name? And why the hell are you talking to me?"

"My name is Kagome. Why shouldn't I talk to you? Am I bothering you?"

"No," he replied, "I'm just surprised. I am a hanyou aka half-breed you know!"

"Soooo…"

"You're not bothered by that fact?" asked Inuyasha, beyond surprised.

"Can you come down so I can see what you look like?"

"Fine."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voila! Done! Hoped you liked it.

So yeah, how do you think Kagome will react when she sees Inuyasha?

**Inuyasha**: feh she'll be drooling all over me. –smirk-

**Me**: -guffaw-

**Kagome**: Inuyasha! –blushes-

**Inuyasha**: you know its true! Don't you dare try to deny it!

**Me**: -mouth hangs open-

**Kagome**: -fumes-

**Inuyasha**: you always do it when you don't think I'm looking.

**Kagome**: why you…SIT!

**Inuyasha**: YOU MOTHER BUMFFIN BIATCH –hits ground-

Ja ne!

Jan-chan

Nickname! It also has a clue to my real name. Whoever can figure that out will have a role in my fanfiction 


	3. Chapter 3

For Who I Am A/N: since I haven't updated in forever and I hate authors who don't update their story regularly I'm giving you a bonus chapter! 

**Disclaimer:** really, if I owned Inuyasha do you think I would use up my time writing fanfiction?

On with the Story!

Chapter 3 

RECAP:

"Can you come down so I can see what you look like?"

"Fine."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Inuyasha took a deep breath and jumped down. Kagome's gray-blue eyes took him in from head to foot.

When she saw his doggie ears she couldn't help but reach up and start scratching his ears. Inuyasha was surprised. No one had ever done that before. ' Damn that feels good!' he thought as he began to purr.

'Whoa he's purring,' Kagome thought as she continued to scratch.

Suddenly Inuyasha pulled away, turning red.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, tears running down her cheeks.

Inuyahsa stared at her, afraid/confused. 'I made her cry?' Inuyasha leaned down and gently wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb. She stopped crying and looked up at him in awe. She then gave him a tiny smile. Inuyasha smiled back. (A/N: from now until I say so, thoughts are italics)

_She has a pretty smile._ He was so engrossed with this thought, so he didn't notice that Kagome had gotten up and hugged him.

This startled Inuyasha so much that he ended up toppling them both over into the soft grass with him landing on her.

They both turned red and Inuyasha quickly got off of her, muttering an apology.

"It's okay," she said softly, not looking at him. She looked up and got caught in his intense gaze.

Kagome pulled her gaze from him and looked into the sky. The sun was starting to set.

" I have to go," she said to Inuyasha, with sorrow in her voice.

" Do you have to go?" asked Inuyasha.

" I guess not really," she sighed, " But it'll get cold. And how about when I get hungry? Or sleepy? I definitely can't walk back to the village on my own in the dark."

"Don't worry about that. I'll get you some food and you can sleep in my tree."

"Okay," she said. Then she raised an eyebrow.

" Your tree?" she teased.

" My tree!" he said proudly.

" Your tree?" she asked again.

" MY TREE!" he yelled angrily.

" _Okay, sheesh._" Kagome grinned.

_Feh, stupid wench and her fucking mind games._

Suddenly Kagome started scratching his ears again. Inuyasha started purring and moved closer to her. Kagome stopped scratching and also leaned in.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Okay people, I'm going to end it there. I'm sorry but I don't feel like writing. Heck who would feel like writing when you could read other people's fanfiction? –evil laughter- anyways, it's 1:17 in the morning. If my mom knew I was still awake…

Ja ne!

Jan-chan


	4. Chapter 4

For Who I Am 

**A/N: **hey ya! I am sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a really long time. You see, the thing is I go to boarding school, which sucks because:

The food sucks

The teachers suck (well some of them…)

And guess what? I was stuck there for 14 frickin' weeks and had to endure 4 hours of physical and mental torture aka founders' day aka a really long assembly sitting outside in the sun when the temperature is like 40 degrees Celsius … but you know what is really sucky? I'M STUCK IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE WITH SUCKY INTERNET CONNECTION! I mean really, I can't even do my schoolwork. Half of the time the ICT room is closed or there's no "supervision" as the teachers call it. Sheesh … Damn teachers. Anyways…

**Disclaimer: **do I look like I own Inuyasha? Heck, if I did I wouldn't be writing this.

"Speech"

Thoughts 

On with the story!

Chapter 4 

RECAP:

_Suddenly Kagome started scratching his ears again. Inuyasha started purring and moved closer to her. Kagome stopped scratching and also leaned in._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Kagome was now leaning her head on Inuyasha's shoulder, gently wrapping her arms around his chest. Inuyasha, to his own surprise, wrapped his arms around Kagome's slim waist and leaned his head on her hair, taking in a deep sniff of her wonderful scent. They stayed like that for a long time, just taking in each other.

Inuyasha thought he had died and gone to heaven. He took in her wonderful scent of wildflowers and sighed. He felt her shift in his arms and looked down to see what was wrong. He found her staring at him. He couldn't take it anymore. He lowered his lips and gently brushed it against hers. Kagome was a bit surprised but pushed back. Their gentle kiss turned passionate. Inuyasha broke the kiss for air and Kagome whimpered for losing his touch.

Inuyasha chuckled at her actions. Kagome pulled away and pouted.

"Stop laughing at me!" she yelled.

"Fine, fine. No need to get…" a loud growl coming from Kagome's stomach interrupted him. Inuyasha just looked at her. She turned bright red.

"Ya hungry?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk. She looked at him and gave him a silent nod.

"Okay." He picked up Kagome and jumped onto a high branch of the tree.

"Stay here, you'll be safe. And don't worry, I won't take long." He said as he lowered her onto a thick branch. Then he flew off.

Kagome watched him fly off. Slowly she fell into a deep sleep. She woke up to something poking her. She batted away the mysterious object and heard a chuckle. She snapped her eyes open and saw Inuyasha laughing at her.

"Leave me alone," she mumbled and tried to turn over. (A/N: oooohhhhhh… bad idea). But she had forgotten that she was on a high branch in a tree. (A/N: ha! Told you so!). She started falling out of the tree but a strong arm grasped her waist and brought her close to a warm body.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked in a concerned voice.

"I guess," she replied, "thank you." She hugged him. He held her very close for a few seconds then gently sat her down on the branch.

"Here, eat this." Kagome took the bowl Inuyasha was offering and looked at what was inside it. There was rice with berries and fish.

"Arigatou," she said and took a bite. "Mmm… this is good." She turned to Inuyasha. "Want some?" she asked.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry."

" Oh" she said quietly and a few minutes later gave the bowl back to Inuyasha. He looked in the bowl and saw that it was still filled with food.

"Why didn't you eat?" he asked.

"I'm not hungry." Inuyasha forced the bowl back into her hands and ordered her to eat. She did so reluctantly. A few times she put down the bowl but Inuyasha frowned at her and she went back to eating.

At last she finished eating and became tired. She let out a huge yawn as her eyes started to close. Inuyasha pulled her onto his lap and pulled her into his chest and purred gently to lull her to sleep. Kagome let out a small smile and fell into a peaceful sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Okay another chapter finished. And don't you dare ask me how many chapters there are going to be in this story because #1: I haven't finished writing the story yet and #2: my email is down. Stupid thing.

And don't worry. I'm planning to put in Miroku, Sango and Naraku. That's as far as I've gotten. And this is going to be a long story I hope. Please review!

Oh! And I want to thank all my reviewers. Thank you all so much. You motivate me to work so much harder!

Ja ne!

Jan-chan


	5. Chapter 5

For Who I Am 

**A/N: **hey guys! I just wanted to give you a Christmas present, so yeah.

A reviewer asked me what the ages in this fic are. So I decided to give you some information on these guys.

Inuyasha- 17 years old. Is still a hanyou with his normal features. 

**Kagome- **16 years old. Is human with black hair and blue eyes. Is quite small maybe 5' 2" .

**Miroku- **18 years old. Works at the palace. Still a lecherous monk. He has his kazaana aka wind tunnel

**Sango- **17 years old. Still looks the same and is a human taijiya aka demon slayer.

**Naraku- **27 years old. Still the sleazy monkey we all know and love.

That's as much information as I'm willing to give at the moment. Who knows, maybe if I'm in a good mood I might even have a whole chapter dedicated to information!

**Disclaimer:** AS IF!!!!!!!! Do you really think I have enough money? I can't even pay attention!

"speech"

_Thoughts_

On with the story!

Chapter 5 

RECAP:

_At last she finished eating and became tired. She let out a huge yawn as her eyes started to close. Inuyasha pulled her onto his lap and pulled her into his chest and purred gently to lull her to sleep. Kagome let out a small smile and fell into a peaceful sleep._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

When Inuyasha woke up he felt great. He hadn't had such a peaceful sleep for years. Inuyasha felt something stir in his arm. He looked down and saw his angel, Kagome. She had started to wake up and move about in his arms. Inuyasha pulled her closer to his chest and stared purring deep in his chest trying to get her to fall asleep.

Kagome woke up slowly. She noticed she was in somebody's arms, Inuyasha's arms. She started moving about a bit, trying to maneuver herself out of them. Suddenly she felt Inuyasha pull her closer to his warm chest and start to purr. She sighed joyfully and wrapped her arms around him. Inuyasha felt this and lowered his head and nuzzled her neck. He noticed that her scent had changed. That it had become sweeter and arousing. He knew that he had to stop now. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. They were sparkling with happiness.

"Good morning sleepy head."

"Morning yourself," Kagome mumbled and stifled a yawn. " Why the heck did I wake up early?"

Inuyasha didn't respond, he just started petting her hair. Kagome leaned into his chest and just enjoyed the warmth. Inuyasha got up with her and then sat her down gently.

"Where are you going?" she asked in a worried voice. Inuyasha heard the worriness lf her voice and leaned down and gently kissed her.

"I'll be back soon. I just need to get you some food, okay?"

She sighed. "Okay," she replied softly. Inuyasha then promptly flew off. He didn't want to leave her for too long.

Kagome stared after Inuyasha until she couldn't see him anymore. She sighed again and looked at her hands. She knew he would try to get back as soon as possible. Kagome suddenly felt the need to go take a bath._ There must be a river or hot spring around here somewhere._ She slowly stood up and scanned the horizon. Towards the west she thought she saw some water. She then started to climb down the tree. It was somewhat difficult for the last time she had climbed a tree was almost 4 years ago. When she made it to terra firma Kagome took a breather and looked at her immediate area. She tried to sense if Inuyasha was making his way back to her or if there was any danger nearby. There was a no for both questions. She sighed again._ Man, I really have to stop sighing _she thought as she made her way towards the body of water she had seen from the tree. When she got there she saw that it was a hot spring. _This is going to be much better than a cold bath_ she thought as she took off her clothes and got into the water.

Soon after Kagome had slipped into the hot spring, Inuyasha arrived at the tree with food. He jumped onto the branch where he and Kagome had spent the night and found it empty. Inuyasha started to panic but then the wind shifted and he was able to catch her scent. He ran quickly after it, worried. (A/N: okay if you guys can't guess what is going to happen, you are IDIOTS!!!!!!!)

Kagome was enjoying her bath when she heard a noise behind her. She quickly stood and turned around, forgetting she was naked. The sound behind had been made by no one else but Inuyasha. He was so worried that he didn't even consider what Kagome might be doing at a hot spring.

When she turned around Inuyasha saw _everything._ He could do nothing but gawk at her. Kagome suddenly remember that she was naked and she dived into the water. Both of them were so red that you could of mistaken them for cherries.

"Uh, gaw, umm…" Inuyasha stammered as he tried to say something.

"What did you think you were doing?!" Kagome yelled at him, "spying on a girl who's _bathing!_ You pervert!" Kagome got out of the hot spring, wrapped her kimono around her then slapped Inuyasha.

"Sheesh! _SORRY!!!!!!!!!! _Ya didn't have to slap me you bitch!"

"Well you didn't have to stare at me like that did ya? Hmmm!"

Inuyasha was at a loss for words. What she had said was true. Why had gawked at her? Why hadn't he just turned away? Inuyasha was so busy trying to answer these questions that he didn't notice when Kagome had started to leave.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" yelled Inuyasha.

"I'm going back to the place I'm supposed to be," she replied in a flat voice.

" 'The place you're supposed to be'? What the fuck does that mean? Don't you mean that you need to get home because your mommy and daddy are worried sick because their daughter didn't come home last night?" said Inuyasha with a smug smirk, thinking that he was right.

"No, you're wrong," she said bursting his bubble. " I do not like the place I am staying at, but I have to be there for reasons beyond your capable intellect."

" 'Capable intellect'? What the fuck does that mean?" Inuyasha squirmed a bit as he thought hard. Suddenly it dawned onto him.

"Are you saying I'm not smart?" said Inuyasha, enraged. He then noticed that she had been walking away from him all this time.

" Damnit!" he cursed. "Come back here! I'm not through with you!"

Kagome gave up walking and started running for her dear life. Inuyasha let out a low growl as he tackled her. She fell with him sitting on her.

"Listen here and listen good bitch. You're not leaving! I don't care what the damn fuck you say, I won't let you go! You're the only person who has ever loved me for a hanyou and I'm not going to let you walk out of my life!"

"Inuyasha…" she started in a small voice but he cut her off.

"Don't try to baby talk your way out of this wench. I'm not letting the person I love walk out of my life when I just found her. I'm not going to let you leave even if I have to tickle you to death (Kagome put on a small smile) because…" his voice faltered. "Because," he said in a stronger voice, "I love you and I want you to be at my side forever. So I guess what I'm trying to ask is …" Inuyasha gulped, "Will you be my mate?"

Kagome was shocked. She hadn't expected a question like that since he had looked like he wanted to kill her. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, but he looked away. Kagome's smile grew huge as she pulled Inuyasha towards her and whispered in his cute little dog-ear yes. Inuyasha's eyes grew big as he heard her answer. He looked at her in disbelief. She just smiled and nodded.

Inuyasha's face grew a grin so big it took over his face. He sat up and pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately. Kagome pulled away and looked at him then leaned into his chest.

She sighed happily. Her dream had come true: someone loved her _for_ her, not just her looks. Inuyasha also had his dream come true: someone loved him even though he was a hanyou. He sighed happily and brought her closer to himself

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Okay chappie is finished! Yay! And I made it longer for you guys so ya better review, okay? This is a belated Christmas present so enjoy. I don't know if I can get another chapter in before school starts again and I have mid-year exams! Why? –Sobs- the horror. The horror! Anyways I'll be coming back in either April or May so don't flame me because I haven't updated!

Just in case you didn't notice the story is not done yet. Some thing's gonna happen. –Evil laugh- MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH –cough hack wheeze- anyway going on…

Oh and to a reviewer sorry I am absolutely horrible at remembering things, names included my name is **not** Jane. No offence to anyone but I think it is a little dull. But I like Japanese names, don't you? Okay now I think I'm rambling. Please review!

Ja ne,

Jan-chan


	6. Chapter 6

For Who I Am 

**A/N: **okay this really sucks. There's no Internet at my house because of very, Very, VERY big phone bill, but it's not my fault. So I have to stay in the house with only like ten fan-fics to read and I don't have all the chapters due to some freaky thing happening. So it's like I'll have chapter 1 of a story but the rest of the chapters don't work offline!!!

_And_ I'm going to school in less than ten days, which really sucks, and I won't be able to come back home for like 10 weeks, which sucks even more, _and_ I have to do road race, which is when you run around the whole school. Kind of like cross-country I guess. Okay I'll stop babbling on and on about my troubles. 

**Disclaimer: **the probability of me owning Inuyasha is just about the same as the probability of me being the queen of the sunshine people. –evil cackle-

"Speech"

Thoughts On with the story! Chapter 6 RECAP: 

_So I guess what I'm trying to ask is …" Inuyasha gulped, "Will you be my mate?"_

_Kagome was shocked. She hadn't expected a question like that since he had looked like he wanted to kill her. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, but he looked away. Kagome's smile grew huge as she pulled Inuyasha towards her and whispered in his cute little dog-ear yes. Inuyasha's eyes grew big as he heard her answer. He looked at her in disbelief. She just smiled and nodded._

_Inuyasha's face grew a grin so big it took over his face. He sat up and pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately. Kagome pulled away and looked at him then leaned into his chest._

_She sighed happily. Her dream had come true: someone loved her for her, not just her looks. Inuyasha also had his dream come true: someone loved him even though he was a hanyou. He sighed happily and brought her closer to himself._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

(A/N: this stuff takes place I'd say about a week after Inuyasha asked Kagome to be his mate.)

Inuyasha was sitting in his tree with Kagome in his arms. She was fast asleep. Inuyasha smiled at his mate. They had mated a week ago and he couldn't have been happier.

He felt her stir in his arms and looked down at his angel. Kagome let out a huge yawn and said good morning. Inuyasha just grinned and said, "It's late afternoon, almost dusk infact. You've been asleep all day!"

"Really?! Kami I must bore you to death with a mate that sleeps all the time."

"Not at all," he said as he kissed her head.

Kagome smiled and moved closer to Inuyasha. Then there was silence. It was a comfortable silence.

Suddenly Inuyasha set her down on the tree then stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Kagome.

"Well you need food don't you?" Inuyasha replied with a smirk. Kagome huffed and started to turn away from him. Suddenly a pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around her slim waist. "Don't worry. I'll be back soon," Inuyasha whispered into her ear. She smiled and nodded. Inuyasha smiled back, let go of her and jumped out of the tree.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome watched him go off with a sigh. _He never did tell me where he got the food from._ Kagome just sat in the tree, marveling at the nature surrounding her. She had been doing this for about 15 minutes when she noticed that there were many footsteps coming near the tree.

She looked down to see who it was and was surprised to see that it was the soldiers of the lord of her old village (A/N: da da da dum. Guess who the lord is…). _Oh no! they've come looking for me! _

Kagome tried to stay as still as possible so that they wouldn't see her. It didn't work. One of the men spotted her and said, "Lady Kagome come down from that tree. Lord Naraku orders for you to come back." (A/N: ha! How many of you saw that coming?).

"NO! I stay here! I don't want to go back to that despicable creature you call your lord and you can't make me!" screamed Kagome.

"Oh yes we can!" yelled the leader. "You," he pointed at one of his nimble looking men, "get up there and make her come down even if you have to knock her out!"

"Yes sir!" The young man climbed the tree speedily and made it to Kagome's branch. "Come here!" he ordered.

"No," said Kagome.

"I said COME HERE!!!!"

"NOOOO!" The man came right up to her and pushed her out of the tree. The leader caught her.

"Good work!" he said as he flung her onto his horse and rode back to the village. Kagome kept on screaming for the whole ride.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

(A/N: maybe I should just end it right here. –evil laugh- but nah. I'm in a good mood and have nothing else to do and it's about 12:42 in the morning so I'll continue!).

When they got to the palace, the leader pushed/pulled Kagome to the throne room. There was Lord Naraku. When they entered the throne room, his eyes fastened on Kagome.

"SIR!"

"You may leave now General Chung. Good work. I will reward you handsomely for finding Lady Kagome."

General Chung saluted then left. Lord Naraku just grinned at Kagome with lust in his eyes.

Kagome became frightened and stepped back. Lord Naraku stood up and slowly made his way towards her. She stepped back even more. When he was about 6 feet from her, she turned around and tried to run away but Lord Naraku was too fast. By the time she had taken 1 step, he had wrapped his arms around her.

Kagome shivered. She didn't like the feel of his arms around her. But something seemed different about him. More dangerous, more… evil.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**New A/N: **Okay… I am really really sorry I haven't updated. But at least I got chapter 5 up. But before I left for school (after only three weeks of vacation… stingy bastards) the internet wasn't working for some reason. So any way, please review!!!

No really, please review. It is so much more satisfying when there are more reviews. It also motivates authors to write more)

Ja ne!

Jan-chan


End file.
